


What we don't know (won't hurt us)

by InLust



Series: opposite and nothing alike [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Denial, F/F, High School AU, Im not gay, Pre-Relationship, english cousins, in the closet af, oblivious jemma, prompt, protective af peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is waiting for her cousin after school to get food when something comes to her attention. Why is Skye following Jemma?Why is Skye touching her? And why is Jemma letting her? It's news to her if her cousin is gay but she'll be damned if Jemma is allowed near a girl like Skye.</p><p>the high school crossover no one realized i wrote...but i did...subtly</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we don't know (won't hurt us)

**Author's Note:**

> if you've ever read 'the best four years' and 'the penalty box' you'd see the subtle crossovers hahaha but nope you don't have to read the others to read this. this is actually a "im not gay!" prompt i got for femslash february that i finally got around to
> 
> so basically this takes place a bit after the second/third chapter of the best four years, meaning the penalty box also took place a bit before the events of this fic

Peggy checks her watch for the umpteenth time as she stands at her car. She purses her lips wondering where her cousin was. Granted the bell rang a good 5 minutes ago, but generally Jemma was always prompt. Sometimes, Peggy is the one that’s late because of some meeting. 

As far as she knew, Jemma didn’t do extracurriculars on Tuesdays. 

Then she sees her cheerful cousin, practically bouncing out of the building. Her two hands grasping her backpack straps like a nerd. She’s smiling brightly and Peggy wonders what could have put such a big smile on her face. 

Following Jemma is _Skye_. Peggy stands up straight and crosses her arms. 

What is her cousin doing with Skye?

Why is Skye _following_ her?

Suddenly, Jemma stops in her tracks and Skye nearly bumps into her. The taller girl still tries to remain cool as this happens and smirks in response. She then leans down to whisper something that causes Jemma to slap her shoulder playfully. 

Peggy tilts her head, wondering if she’s intruding on some intimate moment. 

Skye catches Jemma’s hand at her shoulder and laughs in return. She holds onto Jemma’s hand as they continue talking. 

Peggy narrows her eyes but Jemma doesn’t seem bothered by Skye’s hand holding hers. 

Jemma looks like she’s lecturing Skye about something because Skye is rolling her eyes and sighing. 

Then Skye does something that really bothers Peggy because Peggy pushes her sleeves up her biceps. Skye tugs Jemma playfully towards her and Jemma has to throw her arms around Skye’s shoulders. And Skye’s hand is far too low on her cousin’s back for it to be _friendly_. 

Since when did Jemma hang out with Skye anyways? She knows Skye and she knows what _kind_ of girl Skye is. And the _girls_ Skye _hangs_ out with. 

Peggy is about to walk over because the hug has lasted far too long when Jemma finally breaks it. 

_Good_. Peggy thinks as Skye is left with her stoic and cool expression once more. Granted, her cousin is a year younger, Jemma is more than capable of making her own decisions, but Peggy looks out for her cousin. And she’d be damned if Jemma got caught up in some sort of _heartbreak_. 

Then Jemma does something even more surprising. She quickly, practically _leaps_ , up to kiss Skye on the _cheek_!

Peggy furrows her brows. She didn’t know her cousin was...into... _girls_. _Not that it matters but_ \-- **Skye**?

Jemma practically bounds her way to Peggy with a bright smile on her face. Peggy is about to say something when her stomach starts to growl. 

\----------------------

They walk into the diner and Peggy immediately makes her way to the counter like she normally does. 

The whole ride, Jemma tells Peggy about her week and how school has been going. Peggy tells her about student council and classes. It’s all quaint and comfortable but Jemma doesn’t stop smiling. She says something about how her grades in calculus were going back up and wouldn’t stop smiling. Peggy had a suspicion but didn’t voice it. She could savor it just a bit longer.

“Hey, English, your usual today?” Angie asks as she appears with her 50s uniform. 

“How you beat me here, I will never know,” Peggy says to the waitress playfully. 

Angie shrugs as she pulls out her little notepad. “A magician never reveals her secrets.”

“You’re an actress,” Peggy deadpans in return. “Hardly room for secrets.”

“You’d be surprised.” There’s a smirk as she leans against the counter. She taps the pen lightly against the metal. Peggy stares before smirking in return. “Now, what can I get for you and your cousin?” 

“Oh, my regular, of course,” Peggy realizes Jemma is quietly sitting there watching their interaction. “Menu then?” Peggy hands a menu to Jemma. 

“Sure,” Jemma says with a smile on her face. “Could I just have a water?” Angie nods and moves to put in Peggy’s order and ask for some waters before making her round. 

Peggy stares at Angie as she makes her way. Even after a long day, Angie still has the spry energy. There’s a bright smile on her face as if she’s the sunlight that never turns dark. Her hair is pulled neatly into a ponytail. Peggy is sort of jealous. She wishes she didn’t need to come to the diner after school some days so she could recharge. 

“Who is _she_?” Jemma asks with bright eyed curiosity. Her tone is also playful and light. 

Peggy raises an eyebrow at her cousin’s reaction. “She is a _friend_ ,” she answers in confusion. Truth is, they’re _sort of_ friends. They’ve spent enough time in the penalty box to be friend’s right?

“A friend?” The junior muses with a smug nod. “Friends don’t stare at each other like that.” 

Peggy’s eyebrows both shoot up. This is her opportunity. “And what do you call what you and Skye do?” Jemma’s face instantly turns red to her satisfaction. “Because her hands are dangerously close to your backside for friends.”

Jemma sputters and looks like she’s grasping for straws. “W-wha-w--” she exhales multiple times. Peggy just stares at the younger girl; she’s dying for Jemma to try and lie to her. Jemma sighs and finally says, “Skye is my _tutor_! She’s the reason my calculus grades have gone up.” 

“Tutoring? Is that what they call _it_ now?”

“I’m not--we’re _not_ \--” Jemma continues to sputter. Her whole face is completely red as she continues to protest hotly. “I’m not _gay_ ,” she hisses. 

Peggy narrows her eyes and Jemma falters in her seat. 

“Not that there’s anything wrong with that _or you_ ,” Jemma tries to recover quickly. “I--it’s just---I don’t _know_...what--”

Peggy sighs at her cousin. Oh dear cousin. She places her hand on Jemma’s forearm comfortingly. “Alright, calm down,” she says soothingly. “I know what you meant. I just don’t want you getting caught up with the wrong crowd.”

Jemma stares at her in confusion. “Wrong _crowd_?”

Peggy honestly doesn’t believe that Jemma is that _naive_. Or _that_ ignorant to Skye. Surely, Jemma’s heard rumors about Skye. But Jemma always sees the best in people. So obviously, she has to soften the blow as best she can. 

“Just be careful, if Skye does something unbecoming, you let me know,” Peggy warns carefully. “Or if you need me to talk to her.”

“Please don’t!” Jemma exclaims almost fearfully. Her ears are turning pink. “I asked for her help. I was doing terribly in calculus and Dr. Foster recommend I speak with her. Skye’s been extremely helpful. She hasn’t been anything but friendly and nice to me. She’s taken a lot of time out of her schedule to help me. Please don’t scare her off.”

Friendly and nice are two words that Peggy has never heard someone describe Skye. Peggy bites her tongue though. The begging in her cousin’s voice is pitiful to anyone else but there’s something fishy going on between them. Because as it stands, Jemma’s cheeks and ears are still completely red on the subject of Skye.

“Do you like her?”

Jemma’s eyes widen. “I like her. But I don’t **like** like her. She’s Skye. She’s my tutor. I have to many things going on right now. I can’t afford to-- _no_ , not with someone like _her_. She’s---”

Luckily in that moment, Angie reappears with water for Jemma and tea for Peggy. Peggy takes it gratefully because it’s clear that Jemma is going through something, whether it’s with or without Skye’s doing. 

“You look like you could use another moment,” Angie jokes playfully at the way Jemma is trying to contain her blush. 

The smell of tea gets to Jemma and she swallows her words. “Could I just have what Peg is having?” She asks.

“Of course, anything for you,” Angie says kindly before writing in another ticket. Not without giving Peggy a small smile over her shoulder. 

Peggy smiles into her tea. At least, Angie was the least of her worries. It was nice to have a friend that made Peggy’s life easier as opposed to busier. 

Jemma scoffs, catching her attention. 

“What?”

Jemma raises her eyebrows. “You’re sure nothing’s going on with you and Angie?” She responds with a poke.

Peggy rolls her eyes. “Absolutely _nothing_.” They were just _friends_. **Friends**. _That’s all._

“ _Someone’s_ in denial,” Jemma mutters into her water.


End file.
